A shinoby love story?
by elarhy
Summary: Minato and Kushina. They get along well enough, but is frienship what they had or is romance, how to know when they are forcefully married.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this twisted plot that came up in my mind. Naruto and it's world belongs to it's rightfull owners.

Note: this is my first story in a long while, the first one in Naruto, and the first one in English, which is not my motherlanguage, so any mistakes in gramar and redaction coherence and that sort please be indulgent, if it's much and eye sore feel free to tell and i will glady go over it. I like critics and i like R&Rs, but as no one is (hopefully) forcing you to read this if you do not like it you may as well go look another story.

Cursive is thinking.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long boring week, a very tiring one of non stop travelling, though Minato as he headed toward the nearest hotel from the town's plaza. At this he felt a killing intent, and was suddenly very tense, but it was not directed at him, it was directed to a crowd of shinoby from Rain and it came from an awkward looking boy....

The boy was very interesting to look at, he was a head shorted than him, wore a straw hat ,some strands of a dark hair stuck to his face with water and dirt, his skin looked _dusty, _and he wore clothes ill fitting. It was a rather ordinary look, seeing there was a war going on and itwas raining. But there was something off, Minato knew. He idly glanced at the Rain Nins, it was a Truce city and he wore a very good henge to disguise himself, but still why weren't the Rain nins worried at all from the killing intent?

_'Probably because they are so drunk'_, he responds to himself after glancing again to the Rain nins. Then he saw the odd boy moving, to his direction, when we was near enough the boy looked up, and Minato got to see for the first time his eyes, Huge dark blue eyes... bordered in black. And then the boy smiled and said in a voice that only could belong to a girl

-"Is the hat ready?"

Remembering why he was there to begin with Minato responded

-"Ready to pick it up". He eyed what he know knew to be a girl, and smirked. To this mission, he had been presented him a photo of a dark haired boy to look like him and to be at this town, the Hokage had said that the target of the mission depended on what this girl was to show him... '_This is becoming more interesting_'.

The girl led him to a suite in the hotel, undid the henge and he stood there watching a tall (almost his height), her black hair up to her chin, dark eyes, very tan skin.....

"If you are done checking me out, would you care to continue this mission" she said in a rather annoyed voice, he then focused on task, aware of not falling in this girl game. Not really watching him she reach for a envelope and spread its contents in a table near by, he then knew how this mission was gonna end like... hopefully it would be the last one of this kind.

The photo in the envelope was a little girl maybe 10 with cherry red hair, he started to read the description but was interrupted by the dark haired girl.

"My name is, for the time being, Kaoru (N/A: yes like the twin in Ouran), I'm a shinoby from the former Whirlpool (Minato looked up), the girl in the photo is my little sister, She along with other 3 genin and myself were out of the country at the moment it was attacked, the tree genin died in the mission, we where ambush in the way back, I fleed, and my sister is in Rain, as some sort of prisioner (her voice, he noticed, was emotionless), your mission is to...

-"But whirlpool was destroyed 3 years ago". Minato stated.

-"Yes, it took me some time to gather the money to pay an S class mission."- She stated looking up.

Minato was begin to form a rather smug smile "Interesting, This mission is going to be easy" he knew as he eyed Kaoru, who also wore a grin, knowing he was accepting the mission.

Almost 3 hours had passed, Kaoru had told him the whole story of how her "sister" Kushina had come to end up in Rain. It have been a good story to hear, Kaoru at least knew how to tell a story.

-"It had been a easy mission, to help with a crop, 4 genin and one chunnin, but in the way back we were ambushed by Rain nins, they were specthing us, apparently they got a hold of the reports of all the teams out and were destroying them one by one, that same day Whirlpool had been first struck. I fled, the 3 boys were killed, my sister was made prisoner"-. At this Minato had asked why she though her sister had not been kill...

-"She made the mistake of using a technique unique of Whirlpool, actually only from my clan, I guess that is why"

-"What did she do?" Minato asked pretending to be interested. '_Where is she?'_

-"She created a Whirlpool." Kaoru had not finished the last word and she felt a kunai presed agains her troath. Minato had finally recieved his cue to end the mission.

-"This is as far as we go. You are a very good liar, no... you are a terrible liar. But I know you are a Rain nin. Now, your team I lost them a good miles ago, so tell me.... what exactly is your mission"- Minato was now holding another kunai against her back. His voice suddenly low, almost a growl.

-"How did you find out?"- Kaoru replied. Her voice for the first time showing an emotion. Anger.

-"Well, for once the Rain nins I saw were not the least disturved by the killing intent and I just happen to have befriend a redhead girl. And she never mentioned a sister" Minato's voice was rather cheerful.

-"My team is gonna chase down her. The last of Whirlpool"

-"Well, you see. As all of them are now 6 feet under I highly doub it" Another voice was heard, and the female Rain nin fell dead as a 15 year old Kushina withdreaw a shorth sword tinted red.-"Bad luck that now they probably arent going to send someone so silly to try that again"- She said looking at Minato.

Minato laughted, he had meet her about 3 years ago, when she had arraived at Konoha, had bipased the doors with no one noticing and entered the Hokage office to ask help. He had been reciving instructions on a new mission. But upon hearing her request to become a Konoha shinobi, pleading her life to Konoha wellbeing the Hokage had been more that willing to agree to take her. At first he had mistaken her for a boy, so worn out she looked, but as soon as she said her name there had not been more questions, she was a girl and the Hokage was personally look upon her until a mentor could be found. So he had been stuck with her, showing her Konoha, seeing if she was trusth worthy, training with her. And then this mission to determine her rank. He had to admith he had taken to Kushina. Sure, he was 19, and she 15 but he had enjoyed taking care of her. She even helped with his new team and being with her was almost like a vacation.

One week later they were both back at Konoha, Kushina now an official jounin he was helping her to look for an apartment. They finally found one, it was small, two rooms, but it was ok, she had said, claustrophobic he had said. Then they had gonne to have lunch joined by Minato's team. Kakashi was as always rather apatic, Rin was enchanted by Kushina antics, and Obito had taken at her as a big sister the moment he set eyes on her. Minato has long ago decided he liked being with her, he was less tense.

It also helped that the more time he spent with her, the more the council was leaving him alone. They had been pretty insisnted in him getting married as the next Hokage and last in his clan. He was wary, though, he could tell they were planing something big.

-"Minato, you ok?" He looked up. Kushina was at the far end of the cafe playing arcade, she had goten Kakashi (a feat only she had manage) to challange her, and the other two were watching. Jiraiya was in front of him looking from Kushina and back to him againg, he tought he heard him murmur "they are playing dirty".

-"Sensei?"

-"Oh.... Minato the council wants to see you and your... ar.... Kushina." Minato tendend to get angry whenever Jiraiya joked about Kushina being his girlfriend

-"Hmp"- Why did he have to remember, had he jinxed this good spell! -"Kushina, we have to go" She looked back and smiled to Jiraiya starting to chat. Minato seeing the way his sensei was eyeing her opted to grab her by the waist and almost drag her out away from Jiraiya before performing his most famous jutsu and flashing to the Hokage tower instead of having her walk across the whole village. He looked down realising that he still held her (he had been gazing at the mountain for about 5 minuts now) and that she was looking at him with a half angry, half bemused smile.

-"You apeared to be in Far Far away land. Why did you do that, it could not have taken us 5 minuts using the rooftops to get here". He was STILL holding her, he let her go, noticing that her cheeks were a faint pink and that he probably was beet read by how hot he felt . They went down to the Council chamber, which was empy and dark, but in a table they found a envelope, they opend it and found a rather disturbing note:

"We decided to marry you two, Congratulations and enjoy yourselves"

PD: Yes, we can do that. Minato being the last of his clan and Kushina a refugee who pledged herself to the village.

They looked up to see in each other eyes, then as in television all lights were out, a spotlight on a bed in the center of the room and the noise of the door being shut and sealed. Neither could think, way to dumbfolded by what such a short note had just done to their lives.

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you think. This idea hapen to have been born very diferent, put as i started tiping a scene from Goong came to my mind and the story took a dirent route. I alredy have chapter 2 and 3 planned but am willing to take sugestions on what should be next


End file.
